Обсуждение участника:Exlex
Новые темы начинайте, нажав на «'action=edit&section=new}} '» или «'action=edit&section=new}} '» в верхней части страницы (у кого что ☺) Sysop Тебе присвоен статус администратора. —Александрит 16:41, 25 октября 2007 (UTC) :о как :) благодарю! и тогда пошёл интерфейс русифицировать для кучи --exlex 21:28, 25 октября 2007 (UTC) СПАСИБО! Экслекс, спасибо, что вывел дерево категорий на «морду лица»! Это так удобно! Просто прелесть! А то, например, до «шаблонов» не доберёшься. Приходится копировать из других страниц. Вон, вчера у меня «Джини Уизли» чуть не оказалась "мужеска полу" :) Читалка 08:08, 2 февраля 2008 (UTC) :Рад стараться ☺ а такое дерево в принципе на любую страницу прицепить можно, достаточно написать категория (где «категория» так категория с которой нужно начать показывать дерево).. я так понимаю шаблоном срочно нужны имена параметров на русском, пойду расставлю, и кстати можно, если нужно, ещё добавить/убавить что-нибудь в шаблонах.. --exlex 22:54, 2 февраля 2008 (UTC) С возвращением! Привет, Exlex, с возвращением. Очень рада тебя снова видеть. А то я тут одна, скучно. И не смотри, что есть кто-то "с номером", иногда просто лень авторизироваться :) Тут какие-то поляки нарисовались. По-английски гутарят, типа, мы ребята хоть куда, хоть весьма уже в годах. Не знаю, чего им надобно? Попробовала одному из них по-немецки ответить, он меня проигнорировал. Жалко парнишечку, так общаться рвался.Читалка 12:09, 21 марта 2008 (UTC) :Вот теперь Инет ко мне вернулся :) --exlex 07:59, 31 марта 2008 (UTC) Что это было. Некая Моника Блут (или Блат, как правильно? Monika Blut), явная снейпоманка, объявила, что переименовывает "Снегга" в "Снейпа" «потому что его так зовут». Не хотела с ней ругаться и доказывать, что половину персонажей перевели "не так". А то ещё зайдёт, опять переименует... :) Тут недавно зашёл мальчик Дима Ремезов... Я, было, обрадовалась: полку авторов прибыло! А когда просмотрела, что он понаписал, поняла, что рано радовалась... Ну, например: 77.35.131.17 16:03, 29 марта 2008 (UTC)Там же погибает и Сириус Блэк-крёстный отец Гарри. -"Ты мне как сын, Гарри!" сказал однажды Сириус в штаб-квартире Ордена Феникса.77.35.131.17 16:03, 29 марта 2008 (UTC)--77.35.131.17 16:03, 29 марта 2008 (UTC)Дима Ремезов, 2:02 Это я оставила в "теле" статьи о Гарри Поттере (пятый год), только убрала "в невидимость". Долго пыталась вспомнить, когда Сириус говорил такое? Вспомнила! Миссис Уизли: - Я как человек, принимающий интересы Гарри близко к сердцу... - Он не твой сын, - тихо сказал Сириус. - Всё равно, что сын! - яростно возразила ему миссис Уизли Так что, не Сириус видел в Гарри своего сына, а Молли Уизли. Сириус как раз вечно путал Гарри с Джеймсом. Почти все добавления Димы пришлось убрать. Там ещё был "Рабастан Арктарус Блэк" и ещё что-то подобное... Больше не пишет... Наверное, обиделся. :( Надеюсь, теперь с И-нетом всё будет окэй. Кстати, есть вероятность, что и у меня будут проблемы. Если вдруг исчезну... Ну, короче, мне это пока не надоело ))Читалка 10:43, 31 марта 2008 (UTC) Дерево Поттера Посмотрите, пожалуйста в статье Гарри Поттер. Я там сваяла семейное древо. По-моему получилось м... не очень. Либо поправьте, либо, если этого не получится, сотрите.Читалка 12:39, 31 марта 2008 (UTC) :Пожалуй ещё рановато куда-то заталкивать, не всё работает.. --exlex 07:15, 3 апреля 2008 (UTC) Форум Приветствую Тебя, о великий и чистокровный потомок Мерлина, сумевший подчинить себе Поттероманию! Это у меня проблемы с кодировками или в викии стал использоваться змеиный язык? :) Форум:Дырявый котёл — красная ссылка, а в Категория:Форумы можно найти страницу �?¤�?ľŃ€Ń��?Ľ:Дырявый котёл. Тем не менее, если перейти по ней, то ссылка также красная. ~ Александрит 05:27, 5 июня 2008 (UTC) :Это не только здесь поломалось, команда викии видать колдовать начала в неподходящее время --exlex 21:18, 5 июня 2008 (UTC) Дэниел Рэдклифф В статье о Рэдклиффе добавила его второе имя (Джэкоб), как на русском, так и на английском. Только видимо подпись под картинкой от английского имени зависит или что... Но правильное произношение скорее все же "Джекоб", а не "Якоб", как гласит подпись. Исправь, пожалуйста. PaNDoRa 11:56, 19 октября 2008 (UTC) :работает.. --exlex 13:52, 20 октября 2008 (UTC) :о править могу... может в подписи к картинке и не нужно много имён ☺ --exlex 13:55, 20 октября 2008 (UTC) Комментарии Я у тебя вот о чем спросить хотела: все изменения статей отражаются на странице "Свежие правки". Там же в скобках обычно указывается текст, который был добавлен (если был). Но иногда в скобках пишутся комментарии, редактирующего. Вот ты мне скажи: где их нормально посмотреть можно?? :не совсем понял вопрос.. но в скобках всегда короткое описание от редактирующего в «описание изменений:», хотя если поле не заполнять в некоторых случаях оно создаётся само: создание новой страницы (весь текст с начала сколько влезет), переименование, удаление (то же, что и при создании) и ещё где-то.. ну и если нормально не смотрятся, то их скорее всего и нету вовсе зы: на метавики было об этом написано, т.е. полный список автоописаний к правкам (что-то найти не могу ☺) --exlex 21:14, 22 ноября 2008 (UTC) блин >_< ну точно- описание. но все равно спасибо! PaNDoRa 21:17, 22 ноября 2008 (UTC) Тире >_< Я сколько бьюсь и неправильно пишу... Как ставить тире так (—), а не так (-)? А то мне это уже дико надоело... Только не отправляй меня опять к разделу редактирования >_< Видеть его больше не могу... :Я забыл что за раздел такой ☺.. в быстрой вставке есть Быстрая вставка: «» „“ — … бла-бла-бла ниже окна редактирования (под кнопками «записать страниц»).. в раскладку ещё можно затолкать mdash этот --exlex 16:29, 28 ноября 2008 (UTC) кстати, такой вопрос не в обсуждении задавать, но у тебя аська есть? если не против, можешь дать номер? :я бы джабер предпочёл (exlex at im.mozilla-russia.org), но аська, к сожалению ☺ (т.к. номера — зло), тоже есть 227280148 --exlex 17:01, 28 ноября 2008 (UTC) 992 Уважаемый Exlex, уберите пожалуйста статью "992!. А то я лихо пообещала, что вытру... Но то ли не умею, то ли права не имею. Почему стереть - я объяснила в обсуждении.Читалка 11:17, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) : Технических прав недостаточно :) В принципе можно подумать о выдаче администраторского флага, но я обсужу это с exlex. ~ Александрит 12:57, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) :: я только за присвоения флага!.. тут и никаких сомнений не может быть.. тем более добросовестная участница с большим позитивным вкладом. Лишние кнопки в интерфейсе не помешают ☺. --exlex 15:21, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) ::: НЕТ! "Только не это, Шеф, только не это!" (м/ф «Приключения капитана Врунгеля») Не надо мне никаких кнопок, я полный нуб в компьютерах. Лучше я буду свои пожелания Александриту или Exlex'у отсылать... Чего я не могу, так это удалить статью. Всё остальное, что я хочу - могу ("Что хотела, то и имела, что имела, то и хотела" (эпитафия, которой около 2000 лет) ). Но за тёплые слова - спасибо. Пррррриятно! Читалка 15:31, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) :::: Зря Вы так. Писать же, используя приличную вики-разметку, научились. Не очень сложно будет овладеть и несколькими дополнительными кнопками :) :::: 1. Вы сможете быстро удалить любую страницу, если она явна не нужна проекту. Например бессвязное содержимое, недостоверные факты или просто какой-то бред. :::: 2. Вы сможете восстанавливать эти страницы, если они вдруг были удалены ошибочно. :::: 3. Вы сможете защищать страницы от изменений, если эту страницу слишком часто посещают вандалы. :::: 3. Вы сможете блокировать участников (временно или бессрочно), если они заслуживают этого. :::: Плюс ещё несколько небольших функций, благодаря которым добавляется всего-то две или три кнопки :) При любых затруднениях, конечно, можете рассчитывать на помощь с моей стороны или exlex'а. Соглашайтесь! ;-) :::: ~ Александрит 15:52, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) ОК, ребята, уболтали )))). Если это никак не связано с лишней отвественностью (за что отдельно не люблю руководящие должности), то давайте. Буду тоже убирать всякую "х...ню", как Exlex давеча из Тёмных искусств. Повадился какой-то матерщинник пальцы гнуть веером. Это, кстати, уже не первый случай за месяц... "Изловить бы дурака, да отвесить тумака, ан нельзя никак..." ("Сказка о Федоте Стрельце"). Что-то меня сегодня на цитаты пробило... В общем, если хотите - вручайте администраторский флаг, чай на демонстрацию с ним не погоните ☺ Читалка 16:14, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) :::::::Спасибо за доверие. Надеюсь оправдать)Читалка 16:24, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) Больше картинок хороших и разных Уважаемый Exlex, хотелось бы больше иллюстраций на нашем сайте. Т.к. я во всех этих делах совершенно ничего не смыслю, прошу Вас поискать картинки и позагружать их в статьи. И, если Вам не трудно, обновите пожалуйста "Избранное изображение". И ещё. Объясните, пожалуйста, как архивировать информацию из "избранного...", "новостей" и т. д. А то я просто вытираю это. Читалка 15:37, 16 февраля 2009 (UTC) :Можно поназагружать из английского раздела, если свои хорошие не искать ☺.. а просто затирать нормально, думаю, всё равно в истории страницы останется всё --exlex 17:54, 16 февраля 2009 (UTC) ::Вот с этим "можно поназагружать" у меня и проблема... Простое копирование ("скопировать" - "вставить") тут не катит. А как иначе, я не знаю... Спасибо за иллюстрацию, теперь тётушка Мардж обрела лицо. =) Читалка 09:17, 20 февраля 2009 (UTC) ::: Тут нет ничего сложного, так же как и везде загружается с вебмордой. В боковой панели есть ссылка Загрузка изображения.. там коротко описать, выбрать настоящую лицензию (в большинстве случаев это у нас будет «добросовестное использование», там кадры из фильма или ещё что-нибудь ☺) и по возможности указать источник с автором (если конечно это не кадр, то источник фильм ☺), выбрать загружаемый файл у себя, может быть поменять название и всё --exlex 13:32, 20 февраля 2009 (UTC) :Я попыталась загрузить файл из английской вики. Выбрала страничку "Загрузка изображения", в "исходное имя" вставила копию названия файла (это был File:TheBoyWhoLies.jpg|thumb|right|170px), в "новое имя файла" поставила то же самое, в "краткое описание" - "«Ежедневный пророк»", в окно "лицензирование" ставила и "кадр из фильма" и "добросовестное использование", но как ни жму на "загрузить файл", ничего не происходит. Что я не так сделала? Пожалуйста, объясните пошагово, что куда вписывать. С уважением Читалка 20:39, 9 июня 2009 (UTC) ::Надо сперва загрузить полное изображение к себе, а потом уже указывать локальный путь к файлу (можно через «обзор»). --exlex 08:02, 10 июня 2009 (UTC) Время Можешь подсказать: по какому времени часы на Поттеромании ставятся? Если не по московскому, то?.. :В скобках у подписей же написано «UTC», т.е. универсальное общемировое. Кстати в настройках можно указать собственное смещение, которое то +3, то +4 (летнее/зимнее всякое), то везде, кроме подписей, будет показано с учётом поправки --exlex 21:36, 19 февраля 2009 (UTC) Вот честно: мне это "UTC" абсолютно ничего не говорило. И указано в настройках у меня Московское время. Однако ж все равно показывает на час вперед >_< PaNDoRa 02:55, 21 февраля 2009 (UTC) :Надо ещё раз из браузера заполнить поле в настройках, к сожалению движок не может сам поправлять на зимнее/летнее время (по этому у меня вообще везде UTC стоит ☺). Вообще думаю должен быть скрипт для Greasemonkey, который бы это всё время исправлял человеческим образом, если нет, то надо как-нибудь сделать ☺ --exlex 06:12, 21 февраля 2009 (UTC) Неоднозначности Пару слов о "неоднозначности". Две статьи «Заклинания» (предмет в Хогвартсе) и «Список заклинаний». Обе имеют небольшую сноску, типа: если вам нужны не просто заклинания, а предмет "Заклинания", то... и если вам нужен не предмет "Заклинания", а просто заклинания, то... Не знаю, как тут быть. С Фортескью Вы разобрались отлично! А вот с "Заклинаниями" будет, мне кажется, посложней... Если сделать статью на неоднозначность с именем "Заклинания", то надо переименовывать "Заклинания" в "Заклинания (предмет)". Но тогда придётся отлавливать все сноски на предмет и переписывать. Название для статьи по неоднозначности "ЗаклинаниЕ" тоже не получится: статья «Заклинание» уже существует. Может, что-нибудь придумаете? Читалка 09:22, 20 февраля 2009 (UTC) :А с заклинаниями никакой неоднозначности вроде как и нету, достаточно перекрёстных ссылок заклинание ⟷ заклинания. А список заклинаний не может входить в один ряд с ними, так как это список --exlex 13:20, 20 февраля 2009 (UTC) Заглавная страничка Уважаемый Exlex, переставьте, пожалуйста местами на заглавной странице "Избранное изображение" и "Знаете ли вы, что...". Я пыталась, но у меня почему-то исчезают рамки. Боюсь наломать дров. Мне кажется, если в верхней части странички будет картинка, страничка будет смотреться интересней. Заранее спасибо,Читалка 08:49, 20 мая 2009 (UTC) : Посмотрите текущую версию, так? ~ Александрит 11:13, 20 мая 2009 (UTC) :: Ага! Спасибо. Читалка 18:13, 20 мая 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on your user page Здравствуйте, Your user page has been vandalised by this IP : 95.24.135.74. It's content was Хуй repeted a lot of time. I have reversed it back to its latest version, so there may be some trouble with it. Kevin51340, 12:39, 28 мая 2009 (UTC) Персонажи по алфавиту Я вполне сознательно не вводила эту категорию в статьи о "детях". Дело в том, что это - не персонажи. О них дана информация только на основании интервью Роулинг. О всех, кроме детей Гарри, Рона, Люпина и Драко. Они ЕСТЬ в книге. Или я ошибаюсь, и дети выросших персонажей саги упоминаются в "Энциклопедии"? (Я её не читала). Тогда есть основание вводить категорию "Персонажи по алфавиту" и в эти статьи.Читалка 05:41, 12 июля 2009 (UTC) :Ну я так полагаю, неважно где упоминается, но если имеет отношение к Миру, то он сам по себе персонаж. А это категория для всех --exlex 05:44, 12 июля 2009 (UTC) Статьи-комментарии Мы, помнится, как-то обсуждали возможность появления комментариев к статьям. Я на пробу создала статью-комментарий. Либо делать это статьями и объединять их в категорию, либо как-то иначе... Даже не придумаю как. Фокус в том, что одни и те же комментарии зачастую подходят к нескольким статьям. Например Комментарии к статье Северус Снегг содержат интересные мысли об Джеймсе, Сириусе, Люпине, Петтигрю, Лили, Гарри и Дамлбдоре. Читалка 06:49, сентября 2, 2009 (UTC) :Я хотел другое пространство имён.. как то «Комментарий:» или «Комментарии:», чтобы отделялось --exlex 10:21, сентября 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Можно сделать как подстраницу, например Северус Снегг/Комментарии, так статьи технически будут связаны и проще давать ссылку с основной. И при переименовании, если я правильно понимаю, подстраницы также переименовываются--Microcell 17:23, сентября 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Я просто подумал, что содержание комментариев совсем не с cc-by-sa лицензией, по этому они и не должны в общем списке статей быть.. пожалуй надо запрос написать --exlex 02:01, сентября 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Мальчики, я просто "закинула удочку". Как правильно с технической и правовой точки зрения это оформить - это я полностью полагаюсь на вас. Соглашусь с вашим вариантом без вопросов.Читалка 05:33, сентября 3, 2009 (UTC) Так и не понял... Какие правки вы имеете в виду? я в этих делах нуб, поэтому не могли бы вы обьяснить все по-человечески? Ценитель 17:37, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) :Я по другому не могу, не по человечески.. Там ссылки есть, надо смотреть лучше, я не могу подойти и носом ткнуть куда надо, а что можно объяснять, если очевидного не видно или желание видеть нету --exlex 17:55, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) : Ценитель загляните вот сюда. Наглядно видно, только это случается не каждый раз, может символ добавляется, когда вы копируете текст, например, с ворда? Aveolle 04:08, февраля 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Вообще-то ссылки на правки были мной приведены, одна из которой теперь ещё здесь присутствует.. --exlex 16:03, февраля 19, 2010 (UTC) "Ракушка" Пошла по красной ссылке, не обратила внимания, что кавычки "неправильные". Спасибо за перенаправление.Читалка 23:17, февраля 25, 2010 (UTC) Мимо проходил Привет! Как тут всё изменилось с моего последнего визита. Давно тут не был. BelomoeFF 20:32, марта 5, 2010 (UTC) :Нормально всё. >800 статей (почти 900), есть достаточно большие. И смотрю народ подтягивается потихоньку --exlex 23:26, марта 5, 2010 (UTC) "двоечка с плюсом" (передирание) Ув. экслекс о� передирании в статье про игру ГП и принц не может идти и речи. Во первых зачем мне понадобилось освещать чьё-то мнение (сам удивляюсь) здесь? Во вторых это было написанно, как предостережение для наших читателей, игру действительно сделали плохо, если вы играли, то меня поймете. : Это субъективное суждение какое-то вообще-то, а если оценки выставлять то должны быть какие-то общие критерии и оценивать все подобные игры, а не только одну, чтобы можно было сравнивать как-то.. или хотя бы указывать от кого эта оценка исходит (раз у нас не строгая энциклопедия). А про передирание у меня сложилось впечатление из-за этой субъективной оценки и жуткого форматирования, когда применяется тройное выделение текста (к чему заголовки полужирные с подчёркиванием, когда они так выделены из общего текста?).. а раз не было заимствования никакого, то тем лучше --exlex 05:52, марта 10, 2010 (UTC) О баннерах Здравствуйте. Появилась реальная возможность создать баннеры о русскоязычных Викиях. Если Вы работаете в Monaco, то можете видеть внизу каждой страницы пустые белые прямоугольники. Это и есть будущие баннеры. Однако, чтобы запустить создание их русских вариантов, необходима единая заявка от, как минимум, десяти Викий. Подробности можно посмотреть здесь. Чтобы не отставать от наших европейских коллег и для популяризации своих Викий, предлагаю объединиться и создать такую заявку. Если Вы согласны, напишите мне сюда. Так как Вы также являетесь админом центральной Викии, то чтобы не писать дважды, прошу ответить сразу за две Викии, ведь для центральной тоже необходим баннер. --Kuzura 14:37, сентября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Боюсь как бы возникли проблемы с новым оформлением и связанным с этим уходом Викий на другие сайты. Поэтому ещё раз прошу Вас ответить на данное сообщение и подать заявку на баннерную сеть. --Kuzura 07:28, октября 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Благодарю за быстрый ответ. Включаю в заявку Гарри Поттера и центральную Викию. GTA не подходит, так как там меньше 100 полноценных страниц. В The Elder Scrolls также большое количество коротких страниц. В "Что? Где? Когда?" невменяемая Заглавная страница. Ещё отмечу, что в заявке нужно указать админа Викии, то есть он должен как бы подтвердить, что согласен создать баннер для его Викии. Наш запрос обещали рассмотреть в течение октября. --Kuzura 09:21, октября 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ну поправить заглавную страницу не большая проблема --exlex 09:24, октября 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Можешь не торопиться, так как 10 Викий уже есть. Это необходимо именно для создания баннерной сети. Как только разрешение будет получено, любая Викия, отвечающая требованиям, сможет создать свой баннер без каких-либо трудностей.--Kuzura 09:26, октября 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Хорошо. Картинки готовить тогда буду --exlex 09:37, октября 11, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Сегодня было принято положительное решение о создании русскоязычной баннерной сети. Инструкция по дальнейшим действиям находится здесь. Смотрите только пункты 2 и 3. И выждите день-два со времени этого сообщения, так как человек ответственный за это, хочет окончательно убедиться, что у него работает кириллический шрифт. --Kuzura 17:55, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) : Понятно --exlex 18:03, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) Русская баннерная сеть уже работает, правда, пока висит только баннер Fallout Wiki, но думаю, что это дело поправимое. Почему Поттеромания отстаёт? --Kuzura 19:20, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) Важно! Изменились размеры баннеров. Теперь это Теперь это 255х123px. Просьба внести коррективы. --Kuzura 06:55, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) : Сегодня всех нагоним --exlex 09:23, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) Новый вид Привет. Я давненько ленилась авторизовываться и писала так сказать "инкогнито". А тут разок решила написать за подписью Читалки... Новый вид впечатляет, но пропали функции "история правки", "разница версий", и самое нехорошее - "отменить". Это были весьма удобные кнопочки. Сразу было видно что именно подверглось изменению и стоит ли это изменение оставлять. А теперь нужно вычитывать всю статью! Мало того, я всегда долго и старательно пишу тексты, будет жалко их терять из-за чьего-то вандализма. Ну, Вы знаете: вытираем статью, пишем х..ню. И как вернуть всё "взад"? Думаю, что эти функции всё же остались (очень на это надеюсь), но я до них не умею добраться. Подскажите, пожалуйста, как? С уважением Читалка 05:26, ноября 4, 2010 (UTC) : Ничего не пропало, просто на странице Служебная:WikiActivity это дело (Служебная:RecentChanges) спрятано под одну кнопку ещё (сейчас «Вся активность» называется). Но я в меню (рядом с логотипом) «Сообщество» запихал «Свежие правки» сразу, по мне оно более функционально вообще. А вообще тут стафф давно планировал это дело проделать, как раз 3 ноября переход всех викий на такое вот оформление. А вообще я уже 1 ноября тихонько переходить стал ☺. История и всё остальное никуда не делись просто их спрятали хитрым образом, но если есть какие-то предложения по созданию каких либо кнопок в удобном месте, то можно с Greasemonkey что-нибудь такое придумать --exlex 05:38, ноября 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Огромное спасибо за сноску, я по ней всё нашла! Отлегло от сердца. Читалка 05:46, ноября 4, 2010 (UTC)